


Find somebody

by infinityxlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Breeding Kink, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Feminization, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I really don't know what this is, M/M, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Omega Niall Horan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, i think i should tag it as underage, just a crazy idea i had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityxlarry/pseuds/infinityxlarry
Summary: Niall is an omega with four soulmates. He keeps it a secret as long as he can.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Find somebody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fic, I reall hope you enjoy it.  
> In this reality, omegas and alphas get their soulmate mark when they turn fifteen. There tends to be one or two, but some get none. Betas don't have a soulmate, so they normally marry other betas.  
> A gay person is someone who is in a omega-omega or alpha-alpha relationship, gender has nothing to do with it.  
> This is a knew longer version of the first chapter, because I felt like though it went better together.  
> Also, English isn't my first language, so I apologise beforehand for any mistakes I might make. If you see anything don't doubt to tell me, I'm here to learn!

Chapter 1

  
Niall wasn’t proud, of course he wasn’t. It’s not like though he loved his job. But it wasn’t either as if he had any other option. Things had gone south the moment he was given four marks. Four soulmates. Not two or even three. His family had repudiated him. Just fifteen as he was at the time, he had no studies, and living on the streets really wasn’t an option for an omega. So, he found himself in the only place where he could have the teensiest protection. Not that it was much. A stripper club would make him win money, and he wouldn’t have to sell his body. It really was a good option, the best he could hope for. He had always been a curvy omega and had taken a couple of dancing classes. His conservative family didn’t like it when the found out, but then, they didn’t like anything Niall did. Things hadn’t gone to bad; they were actually quite nice. He had a nice apartment and a nice flatmate and a couple of faithful friends. But he still hadn’t told anybody about his four marks, his four soulmates. He always covered them, all of them, and told his friends he had been repudiated because he had none. That was a better reality, it wasn’t that uncommon to have none, at least not as much as having more than two. His flatmate was his very best friend. Louis didn’t have any mate marks and that was mainly the reason why they had first talked. None of them thought it was going to turn in to the magnificent friendship they had. And Niall didn’t want it to get ruined. No matter what. Therefor his marks were always hidden under layers of clothes and makeup, that way, Louis wouldn’t leave, never finding out that not only had he lied, but he also had four.

Mistakes? They happen. But some of them are worse than others. Niall was careless, he knew it, but that didn’t make it any easier. When the stripper club owner saw one of his marks, the one on the neck, he felt his world crumble. Unmarked omegas were the only ones allowed to strip. People like him worked in brothels, which was exactly what he had wanted to avoid at all costs. He was immediately fired; he didn’t know what to tell Louis. Lying was the easiest way out, it had always been. Niall lied. He told Louis he had slept with a customer, which was absolutely forbidden. Louis got angry, disappointed even. But he stayed. And that was what Niall wanted.

Fifteen, was the age he became a stripper, seventeen and he was just a whore in a brothel. His life couldn’t get worse. Or it could. Who knew.

***

Zayn had had it. Three years he had been dating that beta, one of the few people that didn’t judge him for his four marks, and she just left. Not even a word goodbye, a simple meaningless text saying it was over. He saw it coming, of course he did, but it obviously did not make it easier. All those nights, thinking about how even when he couldn’t find his soulmates (who really believed in soulmates anymore? Right?), she had always been by his side, seeming like though she would never leave. When she started to sleep out some nights, he knew something was off. But he wanted to believe it was just work, nothing to be scared about. He wasn’t a controlling crazy alpha, he wouldn’t doubt her. But a couple of nights turned into hardly seeing each other. And perhaps it was for the best that it was over, but Zayn wasn’t thinking about that. He could just focus on the feeling of abandonment that was feeling up his chest, rage building up in a speed that it was nearly scary. He decided. He went out to have some fun. Some fun that would most probably change his world.

***

“Liam you idiot, where are you? Come here right now!” Harry was screaming. Not like Liam was that far away anyway, the apartment wasn’t that big, but he was getting really pissed off with that alpha. His alpha. Well, his, and of three more unknown people. But right now, both alphas were happy enough together until they found the rest. Of course, people give them looks, gay people still get stared at, but they couldn’t care less. Life for the two of them was a good one. They were both studying chemistry in university, although in different years. Harry was 20, Liam 22. They shared a beautiful apartment and had a lovely sappy life. But Liam was running late yet again to a job interview and there was only so much Harry could take. When they first met, around a year and a half ago, Liam was running to catch the metro, and Harry hold the door. That’s how Liam touched his mark how they found each other. For Harry it was the most romantical moment of his life, although it seemed pretty lame to most of his friends. He always believed that after finding one of his soulmates, the rest would follow, just like in Hollywood movies. But that hadn’t happened. Liam brought a great deal of mess and love into his deeply organised life, and he was extremely happy for it. He just wanted it to be complete.

“I’m coming fuck I can’t find my sock”. Harry chuckled and went to find him. Liam was fretting all over the room, turning everything upside down in his search for the missing sock. Harry was something like a mum for this kind of things. As soon as he entered, he could tell where the sock was. Of course, Liam gave him a dirty look, but at least they could get going. 

The Malik corporation was a huge enterprise, that did almost anything you could imagine. It’s owner, Zayn Malik, was a very reserved person, and hardly anybody new much about him, but the enterprise in general was a very formal place, where getting late to a job interview meant not getting hired at all. So, Liam was deeply thankful for having Harry. God knew he wouldn’t have made it in time without his sweet loving alpha. It went so well, that Liam was confident enough about getting the job. He was one of the best in his field after all, so he thought that a bit of celebration was due. He had a bit of a different kind of celebration in mind. One that involved surprising Harry and a strip club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, and that you want more! Any theories you might have?  
> Anygay, I was wondering whether you would prefer longer chapters and less updates, or shorter chapters with more updates?


End file.
